kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:World 5/@comment-37955540-20190206044221/@comment-37955540-20190206193648
Do I have to mention for the ten thousand-th time that the point I am trying to make is not about the difficulty of the map over time? Discussing with people on the internet is really hard. While you are trying to make a point about A, they tell you things about B and C and D, that are completely unrelated. If you agree to keep things simple, then just answer the following question from me. Would you rather see players discussing how to improve on their fleet comps, or whining about how hard the maps are? If you really want to go down the rabbit hole we can do it too. First of all, the two 'even' you used in the first paragraph makes completely no sense. My first response to Nozomi is this: I agree that you need some rare ships to defeat 5-5 consistently, though the point I am trying to make in the post is about people whining about 5-5 or any other maps when they can actually bing better comps (many of them have yamasushi and Nelson, we can agree on this). The mentality of some of the players are just too negative (no offence there). You call that '''you still don't get it'? For players who have difficulty with the map, they have their options, such as (1) clear it the hard and painful way, (2) wait until their fleets are stronger, and (3) forget about 5-5 for a while. '''Remember, there was no 4-5 and 6-5, and you can obtain 4 BPs per month. Newbies can clear 1-5 to 4-5 for 4 BPs as of now.' Devs give you more, and you complain about it... Good lord. The full sentence from Ekel is the follows: "But it still sucks big time and can be painful rng fest even for veterans, and I dread to think what newbies have to go through.". My post is targeting the earlier, not later. All your arguments are on the later, and that is just irrelevant. Next, you went on to say "When a game continuously adds things behind a requirement gate, the gate should at least lower down a bit". That is a design decision you want to pursue, and it is not the only possible design decision. If you only add easy contents, then what is left for the veterans to enjoy? Fixed routines with fixed comps, always wins with ease, and laugh about it? What you left by the end of this, for admirals like me is just emptiness. '''I will lose my interest in the game very soon, because the core gameplay is repetitive and dull in that case. And that is the exact reason why I no longer play Azur Lane and Girls Frontline. "Newbies can use expensive carrier fleet but as they progress, they can start using the cheaper south route." - You can clear 5-5 with less optimal comps if you really want, and gradually use a better one. Just because 5-5 is a harder map, it does not change the fact that you can clear with sub-optimal comps. 50% easy boss encounters, and you enter boss node with no ammo penalty and slight evasion penalty. Old 5-5 is even harder than that, as the first node used to be normal node and submarine nodes used to cost you 20%/20%. '''And no one appreciates that. New 5-5 is just a new map, just like any other maps introduced during release of sequence 2. It is like saying "why my old 4-5 is that much worse now because the devs changed routing?". Putting old comp to a new map, and expect it to work out of the box, is just rediculous. "From now on, you need to use Yamasushi now." - You can clear with a light fleet very similar to my Setsubun fleet without yamasushi. You just F5 at the boss node if anything go wrong. Thank me later for that. And a few more points. First of all, carriers are good for their purposes but 5-5 is just not the map. Just like 7-1 is not a map for BBs and CVs and CAs. There is nothing wrong to not use CVs in 5-5. Secondly, I can clear 5-5 without boss support. It may cost me a few more runs, but that is not like the end of the world. There is no 'mandatory' ships for a map, there are only mandantory ships for a good comp. Think of it as historical bonus in event maps. How can newbies not catch up? There are so many new game mechanisms that help them. For instance, plane proficiency and CVCI, all those fitting guns that gives FP and other statistics, casual mode in events, Setsubun Ginga (can be obtained without doing world 5 weekly quest), just to name a few. On the other hand, if you give newbies everything the veterans have, do you think this make the veterans happy? "And you just simply suggested to everyone Yamasushi comps because they work or something. Of course they work. They use the best ships for firepower, you donut." - Like, no. You are out of your mind. You can bring 6 ships with the best firepower, and you can get rekt by the boss if you do not get AS. Comps are more than just individual strong ships. For instance, carriers are stronger in certain maps because they can perform opening air strike, have stupidly high critical rate, can use CVCI with crazy FP modifier if it crits at the same time, and some can even do wonders in night battle. "But when comps that are more efficient and/or more readily available suddenly no longer work because of a twitch flip, leaving only a couple of the best comps on the table, it feels more like a slap in the face, but screw those players who didn't start as early as you, right?" - Again, this is a new map, "old" comps are for a different map. The comps that do not work are just bad comps. Instead of using a better one, should you just complain and ignore the better comps? That is what a lot of the admirals have done. "I'm willing to bet that you'll invoke the same challenge argument again if that Tsu-class in 3-5 is suddenly replaced with CA Hime IV." - And you will go off-topic just as this time. "TL;DR Progression shouldn't be hampered by a cheap tweak. Have some mercy on those players please." - There are so many things that are more friendly to new players as the game develops. The game as a whole, including 5-5, is perfectly playable for newbies. Talking about "progress", do you think a newbie makes more progress when he whines about everything and refuse to learn and adapt, or if he learns from his experience and better comps?